The safe storage of valuable and sentimental items is a ubiquitous concern. Storage should not only provide a safe place to store items, but should serve as a theft deterrent as well. Due to the environments in which some items are stored, or the particular nature of the items being stored, some storage systems advantageously provide protection against physical damage, such as is caused by fire, water or corrosion. Past systems have attempted to solve these problems, but have failed to provide sufficient theft deterrent and locking systems that are also easy and quick to operate for the layman, as well as sufficiently protect against physical damage. For example, thin gauges of steel, simple locking mechanisms and the lack of fire and water-resistant insulations are common issues. Further, past systems do not permit the additional functionality of serving as a workbench for handling the items stored therein, nor the ability to be securely bolted to a wall or floor.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved storage system that not only serves as a safe place for storage, but also addresses the disadvantages associated with the storage systems of the prior art.